In numerous domains, containers such as bottles, flasks, pots, boxes, cans, etc. . . . , containing liquid or semi-liquid products, are used; such containers may be used in the health domain for containing medicines, isotonic solutions, disinfectants or agents protecting against infection, etc. . . . ; in the field of cosmetics, beauty creams, etc. . . . ; in the domain of foodstuffs, various drinks, wines, fruit juices, syrups, various sauces, jams . . . , in other domains, varnishes, paints. . . . Such containers generally comprise an outlet orifice obturated by a mobile obturator (lid, stopper, capsule, etc. . . . ). When using such a product contained in the recipient, once the obturator has been removed, the product flows by itself through the outlet orifice, and air then penetrates inside the recipient to fill the space left by the quantity of liquid used. As a result, the oxygen and the germs, bacteria, microbes, etc. . . . , which are normally present in the air, are introduced into the recipient and, after a certain time, they cause an alteration (pollution, fermentation, oxidation) of the product contained in the recipient, or, simply, the air dries the product or takes away its aroma with the result that this product becomes more or less rapidly unsuitable for use. In order to avoid such pollution, preservatives are used, which are sometimes noxious, as in the case of ophthalmological products, or preservatives and antioxidants as in the case, for example, of cosmetic products.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome this drawback by providing a container of particularly simple structure which prevents, during use, any admission of air therein and possibly even any contact of the product with the air, ensuring that the product which it contains is not altered over a long period of time without using a preservative or antioxidant as is the general case.